Story of an Angel
by april-twinkle
Summary: 5 year old Syaoran just lost his father and he has closed the door to the outside world. One fateful morning, a littel girl appears in his garden and she may just hold the key to opening that door. REVISED AND UPDATED
1. Meeting an Angel

Story of an Angel

"Sakura… wake up."

"Hmm?" Little Sakura's eyelids fluttered open revealing her emerald orbs, so much like her deceased mother.

"It's time to go to the airport." Fujitaka Kinomoto said gently.

"Okay Otou-san." Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. Stretching her arms, she slid off her bed and plodded off into the toilet.

Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled. His daughter had grown up so fast. Her eyes held a sort of maturity beyond her years yet still retained their childish innocence. Fujitaka's job as an archaeologist required him to travel around the world very often and that meant that Sakura and her elder brother Touya were left alone at home or put in the care of Sonomi Daidouji, the best friend of Sakura's mother. This time, he insisted on bringing his kids along. After all, Hong Kong was a relatively safe place.

***

"Breakfast is ready madam."

Li Yelan looked out of the window, "Tell Young Master to come in for his breakfast."

"Yes Madam, oh and Mr. Kinomoto would arrive today."

Yelan nodded and the attendant exited. She continued to gaze out of the window, at her son. Li Syaoran was sitting under a cherryblossom tree, his father's favourite. Yelan sighed. Syaoran hasn't talked to her, or anyone for that matter, in a long time. The loss of his father was too much for five-year-old Syaoran to bear. He had shut himself in a shell and refused to come out. Yelan watched the attendant approach Syaoran to inform of breakfast. Syaoran blinked and rose to his feet. Yelan sighed and muttered a silent prayer for help. 

***

Syaoran sat under the cherryblossom tree and cumbersomely polished a sword far too big for him. He wasn't in a very good mood. His mother had once again tried to coax him to talk. Didn't she realize he just wanted to think? He missed his father so much. Why did he leave him? Had he been a naughty boy? As he grieved for his father, tears rolled silently down his cheek.

Suddenly, a face popped in front of him.

"Gah!" The first word he uttered in ages. 

"Why are you crying?" The face belonged to a girl, his age, with short auburn bangs and emerald pools, for eyes, that he could just drown in.

Syaoran didn't know whether or not to speak but her smile was so endearing and innocent and Syaoran let his guard down.

"Why are you crying?" The girl repeated her question.

"I…" Syaoran stuttered, "I miss my father."

Her eyes softened, "Where is he?"

Tears threatening to fall, Syaoran looked down onto the ground, for some reason, he didn't want the girl to see him cry, "He went to heaven." Syaoran whispered.

"Really? My okaa-san went to heaven too! Do you think they will meet each other up there?" The girl asked brightly.

Syaoran didn't answer.

"Why are you so sad then? Your father went to a better place. I'm sure he will be happy there!"

"He left me. My father went to heaven and will never ever come back again." Syaoran said, sniffling.

The girl was taken aback. Instinctively, she threw her arms round Syaoran's neck and whispered, "It's not true, your father never left you. He's still watching over you from up there. So is my okaa-san. Although I can't see her anymore, I know she'll always be watching over me. That's what she told me before she went to heaven."

"Really?"

"Yep! So don't cry anymore. You should be happy for your father."

The corners of Syaoran's mouth curved into a smile, "Okay."

The girl pulled away and suddenly, Syaoran felt empty. It was as if the girl took something away from him as she pulled away. She smiled at Syaoran and caused him to blush a hundred different shades of red.

"Kaijuu! We're leaving!"

"Okay Onii-chan!"

She turned towards Syaoran, "I got to go, Bye!"

"Wait! When will I see you again?"

The girl turned around, and cocked her head thoughtfully, "I don't know… let's leave it to fate. That's what my Otou-san always say." Saying so, she turned and ran towards the figure on the porch.

Suddenly, Syaoran realized he forgot to ask for the girl's name. He tried to shout for her but she was disappearing into the distance. He remembered his father telling him of angels that were graceful and kindhearted. He never could understand how there could be people who were so nice. As the little girl's smile flashed into his mind, little Syaoran decided that he had just met an angel.

Yay! So how was it? It's my first one-shot and CCS fic. Haha. So please do drop a review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Reunion

Hello. I'm kinda shocked that you all actually liked the story. Thanks a lot. So I've got many people who want me to continue the story. Well, I decided that we will have a second chapter! yepyep. But that's it. So read on and find out what happens! 

***

"It's not true, your father never left you. He's still watching over you from up there. So is my okaa-san. Although I can't see her anymore, I know she'll always be watching over me. That's what she told me before she went to heaven."

Syaoran stared into emerald orbs and thought he would never stop. Suddenly, the piercing ring of the alarm clock brought Syaoran out of his reverie. He had been having this same dream ever since the little girl with auburn bangs left him. It was a sweet dream though and he never really minded. Syaoran's amber eyes held a wisdom beyond his 16 years and he knew that this recurring dream probably meant something. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Syaoran, hurry up. It's almost time to go to the airport." Yelan called. 

He had almost forgot. His mother was bringing him to Japan to visit an old friend. Syaoran couldn't see why his mother had to have him tag along. 

"Ok mother. I'll be right there." Syaoran looked out the window at the cherryblossom trees that were in full bloom. Too bad he couldn't stay to admire them. 

***

"Sakura! You're late! Again!"

Sakura Kinomoto, 16 years of age had still not solved the problem concerning her punctuality, or lack thereof. 

"Sorry Tomoyo, but Sensei wouldn't let me go until I finished all the math problems!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Well then, we better hurry up. Your dad wants you home early. It's your mother's death anniversary today you know."

"HOE! I just remembered! I forgot to buy lilies for okaa-san. She loved them so much."

Tomoyo blinked. Trust Sakura to forget something as important as that. After a quick prayer to kami-sama, she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her off, as they started their mad dash towards the flower shop. 

Meanwhile, Syaoran was walking aimlessly around the streets. He had just got off the plane but could not bear being cooped up in the hotel room. He seized the opportunity to sneak away when his mother had to attend to some business in town. As he turned the corner, he saw two girls charging at him but could not avoid them in time. One of them bumped into him. The one with auburn bangs and emerald pools for eyes. Shouting a quick "Gomen nasi!" as she sped past, Syaoran couldn't help but feel a little strange. She seemed so familiar. Blinking, he shrugged it off. No way was he going to find the girl in his childhood fantasies. Or so he thought.

***

"Mother! I have no wish to visit some people I don't know!"

"It's only polite to do so. Besides, a little visit won't kill you. You know, my old friend has a daughter just about your age. Wouldn't it be nice being around someone your age for awhile?" Yelan's eyes twinkled as if she knew something Syaoran didn't.

Syaoran grunted. It was true, in Hong Kong, a lot of the people he came in contact with were his uncles who were twice his age, the Elders. He was home schooled and didn't have many friends. Very grudgingly, he followed his mother to the house of her old friend. 

***

"DING DONG!"

The door opened to reveal a young man with black hair. He narrowed his eyes at Syaoran. _He had better not be one of his kaijuu's suitors again._ Noticing Yelan, he straightened up.

"Hello. I'm Li Yelan and I'm your father's old friend. Is he at home?"

Touya let them in and called for his father. Very soon, Fujitakawa Kinomoto came down.

"Yelan! I wasn't expecting you so soon! Sit, sit. This is my son, Touya and I expect this young man to be your son. My my, he sure has grown since I last saw him. Would you like to stay for dinner? It's Naedeshiko's death anniversary today. We can go to the cemetery together if you like."

Syaoran managed a weak smile. He wasn't so sure. Touya was looking at him with a look of contempt so carefully concealed that only he could sense it. 

"Well then, that would be fun. I don't see your daughter anywhere. She must have grown to be quite a beauty."

"She's out at the moment but I think she would be back soon." 

Just as Syaoran felt it was polite to leave, he stood up and excused himself, saying he wanted to explore the neighbourhood. Walking out the front door, he felt relieved. Touya had been boring holes through his back with his stares. _What was wrong with that guy?_ He walked and walked until he came to a huge penguin. Penguin Park. Syaoran saw a figure on the swing and although normally, he would have just left that person alone, this time, he was intrigued because that figure happened to have a head of auburn hair. As he neared the figure, he could hear faint sobbing. 

As if on impulse, he blurted out, "Are you okay?"

The figure looked up to reveal emerald eyes. It was the same girl who bumped into him just now. The emerald eyes were filled to the brim with tears, threatening to flow down any moment. 

Then, the angel in front of Syaoran spoke in between sobs, "My okaa-san. It's her death anniversary today and I miss her so much. I was only 3 when she passed away and I just realized I don't remember her as much any more! Sometimes, it feels like she's not with me at all!"

Syaoran bent down and knelt beside the girl. Remembering something someone once told him, he repeated it to the girl, "It's not true, your mother never left you. She's still watching over you from up there. So is my otou-san. Although I can't see him anymore, I know he'll always be watching over me."

The girl blinked back her tears and asked uncertainly, "Really?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yep! So don't cry anymore. You should be happy for your mother. Up there in heaven? It's a much better place."

The girl smiled, "That sounds really familiar. I think I told someone that before."

For no reason, Syaoran's heart started thumping really loudly. _It couldn't be. Could it? It couldn't be such a coincidence. Could it?_ He blinked. _Nah, it couldn't be._

"Let me walk you home." 

The girl gave Syaoran a small smile, "Okay."

Soon, Syaoran found himself in front of the house he had just got out from. He looked at the girl and asked, "You live here?"

"Uh huh."

Syaoran cocked his head. _No way._

"I see you met my daughter, Sakura, already." Fujitakawa laughed, "Do you remember that you saw each other once, when you both were 5?"

Syoran's eyes widened. It was her! It had been her all along! He turned to look at Sakura and found her staring at him with a huge smile on her face. Syaoran smiled back. Oh yes, life was good. 


	3. Proposal

"Oh shit, oh shit."  
"Will you stop pacing about, you're making me giddy." Eriol said irritably, staring at Syaoran as he walked about the living room of his apartment.  
Syaoran stopped abruptly in the middle of the room. Eriol raised his eyebrow, anticipating something to happen. But nothing did. After 5 long minutes, Eriol sighed. Li Syaoran needed serious help. "Okay... so what is going to happen exactly?"  
Finally, Syaoran blurted out, "I need to get Sakura to marry me."  
Eriol sighed again, massaging his temples, "Oh yes, it does seem that we're moving in the right direction. But how exactly is that going to happen?"  
Syaoran plopped into the armchair, "That's what making me so nervous! I don't know!"  
"Actually, why don't you just walk over to her place and tell her, hey, let's just get married. I mean, you guys have been together ever since forever. She's bound to say yes." Eriol said lazily, with a wave of his hand.  
"I can't do that!" Syaoran said looking very insulted, "It wouldn't be fair to Sakura! And admittedly, I haven't been the most romantic boyfriend. This has to be something special!"  
"Well in that case, you got to make it romantic, extravagant, grand, diabolical!!" Eriol said with a glint in his eye.  
Syaoran blinked, "I think you're getting slightly carried away Eriol," as he looked up at Eriol who was now standing up on the sofa, with his fist raised in the air, lost in his own daydream. Syaoran cleared his throat again and eventually brought Eriol back to his senses. Looking a little disappointed, Eriol sat back down on the sofa.  
"I was thinking of something simple, yet heartwarming, you know what I mean? Something that would remind Sakura of all the good times we had together." Syaoran looked over at Eriol who had a sort of glazed look in his eye, seemingly still visualising his own ideal proposal to Tomoyo, which Syaoran was sure would involve some diabolical plot to take over the world. Yes, Eriol never had a problem incoporating said plot into any of his daily activities. Finally, when Eriol still gave no reaction, Syaoran gave up and realised that this time, he was very much on his own.

xxx

"Sakura-chan, will you please stop pacing about? You're making me giddy."  
"Oh I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan but I'm really nervous."  
Tomoyo beamed in that usual way of hers, "For what Sakura-chan? It's just another date with Syaoran-kun."  
"Oh no," Sakura shook her head, her two plaits swinging around her, "Oh no Tomoyo-chan, today's date is going to be special, I just know it."  
Tomoyo laughed. Her childhood friend had always been a bundle of nerves around Syaoran after that fateful day when both met at Penguin Park. Even when she tried many times to convince Sakura that Syaoran was very much obviously infatuated with her, Sakura didn't believe it and became increasingly nervous whenever Syaoran appeared as much as a 10 metre radius around her. Sakura's condition got so bad that even the mention of Syaoran's name would send her turning a hundred different brilliant shades of red. It was only when Syaoran finally plucked up the courage to ask Sakura out (with a lot of nudging and coaxing and threatening from Eriol and Tomoyo), that her nervous condition around Syaoran faded. But Tomoyo could see that the phantom of her past condition was resurfacing now.  
"Ah well, after 5 long years, you've finally had a relapse." Tomoyo said, a smile on her face.  
Sakura cocked her head to one side, "Hoe? What are you talking about?" Confused, she thought for awhile but she quickly abandoned it when she spied the time, "HOE?? It's 5 already! I got to meet Syaoran in half an hour!! I got to start thinking of what to wear! NOW NOW NOW!!" Tomoyo watched Sakura as she ran about the room doing nothing constructive in particular. Tomoyo calmly stood up, pulled some clothes from the wardrobe and pushed them into Sakura's arms. They seemed to have an effect on the frantic Sakura as she smiled at Tomoyo and proceeded to the bathroom to change.  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called out from outside the bathroom door, "What do you think Syaoran-kun is going to be doing today?"  
"Mmm, I don't know actually," Sakura said after a few moments, "But I just have the feeling that he has undergone a guilt trip and would plan something extra romantic tonight, don't you think so Tomoyo-chan? When he called just now, he seemed a bit nervous, and I just know he's thinking of something different from the usual routine of catching a movie and a stroll by the park."  
"Oh right right, you're very perceptive Sakura-chan, trust you to glean so much from Syaoran-kun's call." Tomoyo smiled as if she knew something Sakura didn't.

xxx

Why is Syaoran late?  
Sakura started kicking the sand as she sat on the Penguin Park swing. They were suppose to meet at half past 5 weren't they? Or had she got the time wrong? Syaoran was never late. The lack of punctuality was more in Sakura's area of expertise. Suddenly, this little boy walked up to her and stared for the longest time. Sakura smiled and asked kindly, "Are you lost?"  
The little boy shook his head. Instead, he passed her the pink balloon he was holding in his hand, "Here, someone told me to give this to the girl with the pretty green eyes. I think that's you."  
Sakura took the balloon, feeling a bit puzzled, "Oh erm, thank you. Who told you?"  
He shook his head again, "All he said was to ask you to walk that way," The little boy pointed towards the direction of the biggest and oldest tree in the park.  
"Oh alright, thank you." Sakura smiled at the little boy as he scurried away.  
Sakura was quite sure that Syaoran had planned this and forgave him for making her wait. He was finally being more romantic, this was going to be quite exciting. As she walked towards the old cherryblossom tree, she noted that it was April. The tree was going to be in full bloom and she silently applauded Syaoran for his good timing. As she came to the clearing, she gasped. The tree seemed to be blossoming much more than in previous years! Upon closer inspection, she realised that in addition to the cherryblossom flowers, there were numerous pink balloons tied to the tree branches. As her line of vision went further down the tree, her breath caught in her throat, there was Syaoran standing at the bottom, shifting his feet. He smiled nervously at her and she beamed right back.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura ran towards him, laughing. "You're so sweet! This is such a pleasant surprise!"  
"Oh I'm glad you like it so far." Syaoran said, swallowing hard, "I'm hoping you'll like what's next."  
"Oh there's part two?" Sakura said excitedly, clapping her hands.  
"Yea Sakura. Well, here goes." Syaoran took a deep breath, "I've been thinking about this for a long time, and you have no idea how many rounds of brainstorming and pacing around the house I had to go through before I finally decided. I realised that what was most important of all was my sincerity and really Sakura, that's all I can offer you right now besides my love. You were the very first person who I talked to after my father passed away, the very first person and only person I dreamt about for 11 years and now the only person that I would ever dream of saying this to," Syaoran paused for awhile, "Would you marry me Sakura?"  
At this point, Sakura already had tears brimming in her eyes. Wordlessly, she flung herself into Syaoran's arms.  
"So is that a yes?" Syaoran asked jokingly, knowing full well her answer.  
Sakura managed a laugh, "No you pig, there isn't even a ring."  
Syaoran smiled, "Oh yea? I knew you would never notice it." Gently he took the balloon that Sakura was still holding and he pointed towards the knot at the end of the balloon. Tied there was a glittering diamond ring.  
"Oh well, I guess that's a yes then." Sakura answered, smiling radiantly.

xxx

"Ouch Tomoyo! Why are you hitting me?!" "This is just too sweet Eriol! And you didn't allow me to bring my DV"  
"Oh don't worry hon, I just didn't want you to carry that heavy thing around. Besides, you wouldn't get a very good view from over here anyway." Eriol said pointedly, gesturing at the bushes both he and Tomoyo were presently crouching. "I got a much better position!" Eriol said brightly, pointing at the cherryblossom tree. Sure enough, hidden among the branches was a small DV. "A much better view of our favourite couple if you ask me"  
Tomoyo rewarded him with a peck on the cheek, "Learning fast Eriol! We can surprise them with this at their wedding!"

xxx

I just thought Sakura deserved a proposal. (: This is to our favourite couple, cheers!


End file.
